Trio Rusuh
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: CRACK! IDEA! Jack,Gray dan Kai adalah tiga kelompok rusuh ternama di sekolah, Jack si Jagoan-ngak-kesampean-tapi-ngaku-Hebat, Gray si Otak-Jenius-Turunan-Mbah-Einstein dan Kai si Bandana-Boy-Narsis! bagaimana kisah ketiganya? Cekidot!


**Trio Rusuh **

**.**

**Jack, Gray & Kai**

**.**

Harvest International High adalah sebuah sekolah terkenal yang terletak di Kota Mineral, kebanyakan para muridnya di adopsi dari berbagai kota yang lulusannya mendapat beberapa prestasi yang memuaskan bagi nama sekolah, tapi bukan hanya murid terkenal saja yang ada di sekolah ini murid dengan predikat paling berandal dan juga jago rusuh juga ada di dalamnya.

"Hallah, Hari ini ng-bosenin banget! Hoi, Gray ada kerjaan lain kagak?" tanya Jack Harvinton pemuda dengan rambut coklat pada temannya si pemuda bertopi (a/n: Kaya buah manggis donk..*Plak! Tu mah buah bertopi!)

Gray saat ini sedang sibuk dengan game PSP-nya sepertinya dia tidak ingin diganggu, kita intip sebentar dan yupe, ternyata eh ternyat Gray sedang main poker dengan tingkat kesulitan untuk Pro! Pantes dari tadi mata melotot ngliatin tuh layar PSP trus ditambah pake keringet dingin segala lagi, bener-bener deh..

"Woi, 'Botak Arab'.." panggil Jack pada temannya yang satu lagi yang kali ini berkulit Tan yang memakai bandana untuk menutupi kepalanya yang botak itu kenapa, takut kali ntar kena sinar matahari langsung cling-cling gitu kepalanya kaya lampu taman aja (a/n: digebukin Kai FG) "Punya ide menarik kagak? Sebelum mati bosen nih.."

Si Kai menggaruk kepalanya, heran apanya yang gatel yeh? Dia kan ngak punya rambut? Harusnya ng-garuk punggung donk.. Hahhaha "Gimana kalo kita bikin contekan, Man.. Gila abis ni kan ada ulangan si guru killer Duke.. ane belum belajar sama sekali cuy.."

"Wah, Gila kali ide kinclong punya lu Kai!.. Ogah juga deh kena hukum tuuh Guru Killer yang demen sama cewek-cewek muda tuh.." komentar si Jack ceplos (a/n: Err.. kok si Duke kaya si Jiraiya yah?)

Kai mengangguk "Gila deh, setua gitu demennya yang masih muda emang pepatah ngak pernah bohong 'Tua-Tua ternyata bermuka Dua'.. Hahahhaahaha.."

Jack yang ngak sama sekali mengerti hanya ber-'oh' ria doank sementara Gray masih asyik utak atik PSP-nya kaga mempedulikan kedua temannya yang sedang berkicau bak burung gereja ini, sementara teman-temannya sibuk membuat contekan Gray masih aja fokus bermain Wong dia pinter kok, ga usah belajar lagi.. semuanya udah ada di otak dia.. kumplit dah, mau tanya apa bakal langsung nyahutin deh dia..

"Woi, Gray.. loe kagak buat contekan kaya kite-kite?" tanya Jack yang kini memekai logat batak

"..." Gray diam tidak menjawab

"Haiya, Jackie situ ngak usah ladening nak Gray, wong dia tuh keturunan orang yang punya otak 'CLING' ngak kaya kite—Maa.." sahut Kai kini pake logat cina

"Oh, Yowess toh.. Monggo-Monggo kita selesaikan nih contekan Bang.." sahut Jack make logat Sunda

Dan keduanya kembali menulis contekan tidak menghiraukan Gray yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Lesson Time

Inilah Guru Killer seatero sekolah dan mendapat juga peringkat guru 'termesum' se-sekolahan.. Gimana kagak? Usia 40 tahunan minat sama yang masih muda.. Ehem—ehemm dijamin 11:12 sama Jiraiya dah, bedanya kalo Jiraiya ada Tsunade-nya kalo disini, Bah.. Ada Madam Mana si Biarawati sekolah yang selalu jadi bahan incaran si 'Duke' ini.. sayang nasib memang berkata lain, bukannya mendapat sesuatu yang plus—plus Duke malah kena hantaman panci si Madam..

"Okeh, Anak-Anak..Tes kali ini sudah bapak buat segampang mungkin.." ucap Duke sambil membagikan kertas pada masing-masing anak.

"Waktu kalian 20 menit dari sekarang!" ucapnya

Para siswa mengeluh karena ketersingkatan waktu, baru aja terima soal belom juga jawab plus mikir udah tenggat waktu dikit lagi. Tapi tenang, Trio kita ini selalu punya solusi untuk masalah ini..

"Weh, ngomong-ngomong perasaan tadi gue liat 'Madam' pergi ke Pemandian air panas Lho.." ucap Kai sedikit keras

Mendengar hal itu entah keturunan pinokio atau bukan yah—telinga si Duke langsung manjang ke tempat duduk si Kai. "B-Beneran tuh?" tanyanya penuh minat

Kai mengangguk mantap kemudian menunjuk Gray "Dua kilo pak..EH, maksudnya dua rius pak.. kalo bapak ngak percaya sih bapak tanya aja si Gray, die punya buktinya tuh.."

Kali ini Duke menghampiri Gray dengan sorot mata penasaran "Mana..Mana.." tanya tidak sabaran dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Gray mengeluarkan ponselnya dan.. **Tat-Tit-Tut** ia menekan tombol kemudian memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Duke yang seketika itu juga langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil bersorak sorai, sementara kelas yang ditinggalkannya berpesta saat sang guru sudah tiada lagi—In Memoriam Huahahaha

"Hoi, Gray foto apa yang lu kasih barusan ke guru mesum?" tanya Jack penasaran

Gray emnunjukan ponselnya pada Jack yang kemudian segera menutup hidungnya takut _nosebleed_ di tempat! Gimana enggak dilayar ponsel Gray terlihat foto 'Madam' lagi dengan pose yang—Wogh MENGAGUMKAN!

"**Anjritt~ !** Pantes tuh Guru Mesum langsung cepet-cepet cabut! Btw, lu bisa dapet nih pose darimana, Man? Jangan-jangan.." pikiran Jack langsung menerka sesuatu yang pastinya belawanan dengan Rate menyeringai pada Gray

"Nih foto sengaja gue edit make _Xiu-Xiu_ kebetulan gue nemu majalah –Ehemm PlayBoy di rak buku Kakak gue.. daripada ngak ada kerjaan gue edit deh tuh foto si 'Madam' sama foto tuh model di majalah.." jelas Gray

Kai sekarang berdecak "Gila, lu Gray.. kagak nyangka gue lu demen baca majalah PlayBoy.. Apa kata dunia ini, Bung.."

"Woi, lu juga sama aja kali.. Apa tuh koleksi Doujin yang segudang tuh!" seru Jack "Bahkan kalo ngak salah gue pernah ng-cek tuh ternyata lu demen baca yang *****i, ya! Dasar Bokep.." tambah Jack

Kai malah bergaya sok artis di mejanya "Weitss.. Lu mau bilang apa? Yang jelasnya tu semua Cuma barang pajangan.. gue juga kagak pernah baca.."

"Prett~ Ngomong doank lu, Tak.. dasar Lampu taman.." seru sesorang gadis yang ternyata Poupuri si cewek populer dengan rambut pink norak yang adalah artis di sekolah ini, tapi tenang Trio Rusuh semua ngak tertarik sama Genk Populer.. mereka punya popularitas lebih tinggi dari yang populer..

"WOI, KALO MAU IKUTAN FOLLOW KITA DULU DONK!" seru Jack,Gray and Kai sekaligus -_- dikira nih mau promosi Twitter apa?

Tanpa disangka Poupuri mengeluarkan Hp BB'a yang mahal tu "Boleh! Apa Nama Twiiter loe semua.. gue follow satu-satu pake BB gue yang mahal ni.."

"Gue! Gue! Follow gue di Jack_CoganEuy!? ..." seru Jack bersemangat meneriakan nama twitternya

"Gue! Follow gue di KaIoFTh3BE3sT ! Jangan lupa Mention ntar.." balas Kai

"Cukup Follow gue di Gray'D'Genius!"

Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya Poupuri memainkan Twitternya kemudian "SIIP! FOLLBACK loe bertiga!"

"Emang mau banget~" sahut Jack dengan nada centil sambil berkacak pinggang

Poupuri mengedipkan matanya Tring!Tring "Mau banget donk Cyin~ Mau Banget jadi Pachar kamuh.. Hihihi.."

Beuh! Mendengar godaan Poupuri Jack jadi merinding disko, ogah gila dia punya pacar kaya ni bocah satu.. sorry Man, dia masih mau mem-bujang.. Hahahahaha

Dan setelah cukup berpromosi twitter, akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tapi sungguh sial nasib Kai dan Jack yang udah susah-susah membuat contekan tapi soal yang keluar ternyata BEDA JAUH! Beda jauh dari buku sih iya mengingat gurunya si Duke Mesum.. dan inilah susah-dan senangnya menjawab pertanyaan ABAL milik Duke!

**1. Manusia disiptakan tuhan menjadi dua individu yang berbeda, ada Wanita dan Laki-Laki, coba sebutkan keistimewaan tentang Wanita menurut pemandangan kalian?**

'_Gila nih soal apaan?! Oh,ya.. soal si guru mesum.. ckckck.. Keistimewaan perempuan? Emang ada yah?'_ batin Jack

Jack: Menurut gue wanita itu makhluk paling menyusahkan yang pernah ada dan bahkan tidak memiliki keistimewaan, kalaupun ada paling keistimewaan mereka Cuma morotin kantong aja.. jadi di sarankan JAUH-JAUH dari perempuan!

Kai: Menurut Engkong saya, Wanita itu makhluk paling aneh yang pernah diceritakan! Kenapa harus diistimewakan? Kaum Laki-laki adalah kaum yang perkasa di dunia! TINDAS WANITA! MWAHAHAHAH~

Gray: No Comment!

**2. Berapa hasil dari 10+30?**

Jack: Yah, bapak.. jari saya Cuma ada 10 plus jari kaki saya 10 jadi Cuma dua puluh.. kagak cukup buat ngitung.. GUBRAK!

Kai: Menurut Emak saya, hasilnya kurang lebih sih 15.000 pak, tapi kalo bapak mau Nego harga silahkan.. GUBRAK! Dikira Pasar apaa?

Gray: Kalkulasi otak saya mengatakan hasilnya pasti adalah 40!

**3. Lina ingin membeli sebidang tanah seharga 250 juta rupiah, ia meminjam uang ke bank sebanyak 500 juta rupiah, berapa sisa uang Lina setelah membeli tanah dan berapa banyak lagi kekurangannya melunasi pinjaman di Bank?**

Jack: *Buka Kaos kaki* Pak, jari saya ngak cukup buat ngitung! PASRAH DEH! Boleh pake jari temen kagak?

Kai: Cuih~ Zaman masih NGUTANG? Yang jelas si Lina bayar 5 triliyun! Dihitung bunga perhari plus pajak! 5 trilyun ATAU RUMAH LOE GUE GUSUR!

Gray: Skip!

Dan baru saja mereka akan memjawab pertanyaan terakhir, Duke si guru mesum sudah kembali dari acaranya dengan kali ini baju yang udah compang-camping ngak karuan, bekas tamparan di kanan-kiri cocok banget di katain GEMBEL deh! Hahahhaa..

"TRIO RUSUH! SETELAH INI MENGHADAP KEPSEK SECEPATNYA!"

"Hahahahhaha~" tawa para murid melihat penampilan Duke yang kaya Pengemis jempatan itu sementara Jack dan Kai yang emang udah tahu bakal kena hukuman kini menyeringai, tentunya mereka akan lolos hukuman lagi kali ini.. bukan sekedar julukan saja kan kalau mereka ngak punya skill di dalam kerusuhan sekolah kali ini.. WHAHAHAHHA~

**Fin**

**Author's Note: -_-" Humor kacau.. ckckckc.. yah entah kenapa kesurupan setan apa saya nulis nih Fic Aneh.. ckckck.. CRACK!? Just Enjoy  
**


End file.
